


Ten Times, In Ten Words, I...

by carzla



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, D.Gray-man, Devil May Cry, K (Anime), Marvel 616, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-Genre Fic Challenge:</p><p>  <i>Write 10 different categories of stories, each not more than 10 words long.</i></p><p>  <i>01. Angst<br/>02. AU<br/>03. Crack!fic<br/>04. Crossover<br/>05. First Time<br/>06. Fluff<br/>07. Humor<br/>08. Hurt/Comfort<br/>09. Smut<br/>10. UST</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Fantasy VII - Sephiroth/Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. More fandoms and pairings may be added when... I sort out the fills for _Crack!fic_ and/or _Humor_ ; they're my weaker genres...

**ANGST**  
Silver was love and Sephiroth. Now, silver was his Hell.

 **AU**  
Feline, emerald eyes weren't supposed to belong to a doctor.

 **CRACK!FIC**  
"Zack, do you seriously mean that Cloud became a _chocobo_?"

**CROSSOVER: SLAVERS' SERIES**  
 _Cloud-sama, it is only your body that I can capture..._

**FIRST TIME**  
Silver silk trailing down his body was his first memory.

 **FLUFF**  
Whenever Cloud smiled, Sephiroth felt that nothing could go wrong.

 **HUMOR (CONTINUATION OF CRACK!FIC)**  
"Seph, I swear! I didn't turn Cloud into a chocobo!"

 **HURT/COMFORT**  
Sephiroth gently licked away the blood from Cloud's paper cut.

 **SMUT**  
Cloud was uncomparably beautiful, caught in the throes of passion.

 **UST**  
If Cloud continued _licking_ that popsicle, he was going to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Slavers' Series_ is a yaoi/BL novel series that has a series of drama CDs too, in which Morikawa Toshiyuki and Sakurai Takahiro (i.e. Sephiroth and Cloud's Japanese seiyuus respectively) are the main pair. 
> 
> There's this love-hate thing going on (mostly on Sakurai's character's part), a master/slave relationship (because Morikawa's character believes that's the only way he'll be able to have Sakurai's character) and a lot of misunderstandings between the couple (they're both kinda screwed up. It's also my favourite BL drama CD series. Ever.


	2. D.Gray-Man - Lavi/Kanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2009.

**ANGST**  
Lavi held his heart, yet he remained ignorant to it.

 **AU**  
"Yuu, can we christen your new office desk? Please?"

 **CRACK!FIC**  
"Mugen approves of our relationship."

"...Your Innocence speaks to you?!"

 **CROSSOVER: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**  
"I bet we can outdo those Hitachiin twins' act, Yuu."

 **FIRST TIME**  
Lavi would never see Kanda in the same way again.

 **FLUFF**  
Kanda suppresed a smile as he opened Lavi's present.

 **HUMOR (CONTINUATION OF CRACK!FIC)**  
"Ozuchi-kozuchi doesn't speak to me! What if he doesn't approve?!"

 **HURT/COMFORT**  
Wordlessly, he let Lavi hold him. They both needed it.

 **SMUT**  
"Lavi... stop... teasing..."

"You want me... _don't you?_ "

Kanda screamed.

 **UST**  
He watched the sweat roll down Kanda's back... Lavi swallowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. BLEACH crossovers FTW - communicate with your Innocence! xD
> 
> 2\. I do believe Lavi and Kanda could outdo the Hitachiin twins... or maybe not. I don't know. *twincest fan* *shot*


	3. Devil May Cry - Vergil/Dante

**ANGST**  
Dante hated Vergil for making him become his brother's killer.

 **AU**  
"We're definitely defying the Code."

"Do you care?"

"Hell no."

 **CRACK!FIC**  
Vergil and lace. Who would've known that'd go so well?

 **CROSSOVER: SAIYUKI**  
If he heard the twins _again_ , he was _shooting_ them.

 **FIRST TIME**  
He loved sparring with Vergil after how the first ended.

 **FLUFF**  
Winter reminded Vergil of the snow-angel Dante made for him.

 **HUMOR (CONTINUATION OF CRACK!FIC)**  
Dante was a dead half-demon... after he undid the lace.

 **HURT/COMFORT**  
"You're going to live, Dante."

"...O'course... haven't... bugged... you... enough..."

 **SMUT**  
Only during sex would Vergil let Dante "speak" freely. _Loudly._

 **UST**  
Vergil was _definitely_ doing it deliberately... Training with Yamato topless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sanzo - to his chargin - would _of course_ be saddled with more half-demons to deal with. xD
> 
> 2) Vergil is a complete _tsundere_ IMO. Thus he's not going completely into comfort mode despite everything. ^^"


	4. Marvel/The Avengers - Steve/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, instead of studying for exams, I complete another fill for this meme instead. No spoilers for the movie.

**ANGST**  
He never saw it coming, and Steve's death _devastated_ him.

 **AU**  
"I don't usually go for paladins... but you're an exception."

 **CRACK!FIC**  
"Tony, I... Why do I have _wings_?" Steve asked, horrified.

 **CROSSOVER: SHERLOCK HOLMES**  
"So... not sleeping's common among geniuses?" Steve commented to Watson.

 **FIRST TIME**  
It'd hurt initially, then Tony proceeded to _blow his mind._

 **FLUFF**  
Watching Steve and DUM-E interact was an unexpectedly, pleasant sight.

 **HUMOR (CONTINUATION OF CRACK!FIC)**  
Steve had _wings_. Tony was sending Loki his _everlasting thanks_.

 **HURT/COMFORT**  
"I'm sorry," Tony repeated brokenly.

"Not your fault," Steve soothed.

 **SMUT**  
Steve loved wrecking his coherency; Tony loved Steve doing it.

 **UST**  
The way Tony was handling the wrench was just... _improper_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Civil War - one of the best sources of Tony!angst.
> 
> 2) There really should be more crossovers with RDJ!Holmes' movies. xD Steve and Watson would bond marvelously over wartime stories/being in the military and having to take care of geniuses who just don't know how to care for themselves.


	5. K Project - Suou Mikoto/Munakata Reishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally completed the fill for this pair!! ...in the middle of rushing out my thesis. *headdesk*

**ANGST**  
He still sees the vivid copper red on his hands.

 **AU**  
Humans were a pain. Then he met one Munakata Reishi.

 **CRACK!FIC**  
"Suou, vandalism is _not_ appropriate for a marriage proposal."

 **CROSSOVER: D.GRAY-MAN**  
Mikoto grinned. General Munakata was back. This would be _fun_.

 **FIRST TIME**  
It'd been more like a dominance battle. Reishi wasn't surprised.

 **FLUFF**  
He complained about Suou's technique, but drank the tea nonetheless.

 **HUMOR (CONTINUED FROM CRACK!FIC)**  
"It was unique. Besides, it got your attention, didn't it?"

 **HURT/COMFORT**  
After Totsuka's death, Munakata's consistency was comforting in itself.

 **SMUT**  
Mikoto found it intensely satisfying to fuck Munakata into incoherency.

 **UST**  
Seeing Suou surrounded by Red Aura made Reishi run hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) In my head, for the AU, Mikoto's some demon overlord. xD"
> 
> 2) I never have many humor/crack ideas even now, so they end up being continuations of each other. That said, this marriage proposal idea is kinda stuck in my head, bugging me to expand it a bit...
> 
> 3) I picture Reishi nitpicking over every single detail over the Japanese tea ceremony while Mikoto's trying to make tea for him... but of course Reishi drinks it without further complaint in the end.


	6. Uta no Prince-sama! - Jinguuji Ren/Hijirikawa Masato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I should be working on the presentation for my thesis, but look what happened instead!

**ANGST**  
It was his fault, why him and Masato grew distant.

 **AU**  
Ren was lost the moment he saw the enemy prince.

 **CRACK!FIC**  
"But Masato-chan, you'd be the perfect Japanese housewife! _My_ housewife."

 **CROSSOVER: FREE!**  
"I quit swimming."

Three words from Ren shattered Masato's world.

 **FIRST TIME**  
When Masato's composure crumbled, Ren _had to_ see it again.

 **FLUFF**  
Masato smiled when he saw the rose on his pillow.

 **HUMOR (CONTINUATION OF CRACK!FIC)**  
He was enlisting Shinomiya's help. Ren would _eat_ his words.

 **HURT/COMFORT**  
As he held Ren close, Masato hated Ren's father more.

 **SMUT**  
Ren's warmth was everywhere, and he never felt more loved.

 **UST**  
Masato. Yukata.

...Ren knew he was well and truly _screwed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Crossover with _Free!_ cause there were some parallels between Rin quitting swimming with Ren wanting to let himself be kicked out of Saotome Academy.
> 
> 2) Masato's idea of revenge against Ren's comment about him being a good housewife is to get Natsuki's "help" in cooking and make Ren eat his words. Quite literally. Because we all know what happens when Natsuki cooks/bakes. That said, Masato _would_ make a good housewife with his skill in cooking... *shot*


End file.
